Landon's Diary Pt 1
by HPExtremefanfiction
Summary: First part of Landon's diary. RIP 4/9/12


Jan 16th

Dear, journal.

Mummy got you for my 8th birthday! She said I was smart enough to start writing! I'm so excited! Well today, Lorenz and I fought over to blow the birthday candle. He's a big meanie. Since he was younger by 2 MINUTES, he got to blow first. Not fair, I should be able to blow it since I was first! Anyways, Selena got me this cool new book called 'Eragon'. Mummy said I was too young to read it but I secretly snuck it in my room to read every night. It's very good! Adelaide got me the series 'Wizards by Night'. I am so happy! I've been wanting it since forever! Wherever forever starts!

Oh! Bianca came by today too! She'd looked lovely in her daisy dress. I hope to be hers one day! I must sleep! It is 8:30 and mummy is calling me!

May sleep keep up your strength!

(Quotes from Selena and me!)

-Landon

Feb 9th

Lorenz is a jerk! He hid this from me for a month cause I said something bad to him as a joke! We were only playing tag and I said he wad so slow, a turtle could pass him, he ran to my room and took my journal and hid it from me!

I'm glad to have it back. Mummy said I was a good big boy for not throwing a tantrum. She got me new clothes as a reward! Take that, Lorenz! Haha!

Selena taught me how to climb a tree today! Mummy was so scared and she scolded at Selena. Selena cried but I made sure she stopped crying. She climbed the tree again and refused to come down. I had to go up and coax her down. I had to bring cookies and tell her to come down and we would share it. She agreed and came down.

Bianca said I was a good boy. I think it's a good compliment. It made me happy! I must go now. I am going to Diagon Alley with Selena to buy books! She doesn't like the idea of books but Aunt Elena and Adelaide are buying her ice cream later! Maybe I'll get chocolate frogs!

Bye!

-Landon

Feb 27th

Wow, it's been 4 years. I've forgotten about this journal for awhile. I'm 12 now. I'm in my 2nd year of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw. I can say I was absolutely thrilled being put in Ravenclaw. I've always wanted to be and when I first stepped in the common room, I felt at home. The shelves of books, Rowena Ravenclaw with her Diamen. Everything is perfect.

Bianca got sorted in with me. I can honestly say, she's gotten more beautiful as time ages. I'm too young to date still and she doesn't want to right now either. So I await the day I call her mine.

Adelaide got sorted in Ravenclaw as me. I always knew she would. She has the brains and common sense her sister lacks. Not to bad mouth but Selena really shows it.

Lorenz got put into Ravenclaw as well. I am actually happy he is. He is my brother after all. But I feel hurt since we've grown distant since entering Hogwarts. We are not the same anymore. I hope this changes.

I need to get off to potions. Will write soon.

-Landon

March 17th

Today is the happiest day of my life. The love—well I don't know what love really is—but Bianca said yes to me. We're in 4th year now and finally, after all these years. I get to call her mine. My girlfriend. Oh how sweet it is on my tongue! I cannot express the happiness I feel flowing through my veins now! Finally.

Lorenz was actually happy for us as well and Adelaide and Selena cheered.

I may be young but I really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I may be in love with her.

-Landon

June 8th

I told her I love her. I must be stupid but the words were true. I just got out of Hogwarts 4th year and I told her as soon as we got off the train. She smiled like the sun and said she loved me too. Either it's childplay or real, I know not. But I do know, it was an angel's song to my ear. She's my angel, my queen. I'm her knight who serves her.

This summer we plan to got Australia. Selena is thrilled about seeing the wildlife, her excitement is the light of the room these days. I can't help but say I am too, excited. Bianca will be going with us. My summer will be with her. I am most thrilled.

Lorenz has gotten better but we're still distant. At least I have Selena, Adelaide, and my Bianca.

Got to pack now!

-Landon

December 8th

It can't be. It just cannot. My love…is dead. Rumors have spread You-Know-Who has come back and Bianca was one of the very first few victims. I was only gone for a few minutes to go get her Christmas present and when I came back, her body was laying broken among masses of others. The deatheaters were already gone. Just a few minutes. And she was snatched away from me.

I remember dimly of anything but the words 'It's too late, she's dead' by a mediwitch. The 4 words that will haunt the rest of my life. It's over. My love is gone.

Selena, who usually is able to make me smile failed for the first time. I don't know what purpose in life I serve without her. I feel lost without directions. I cannot love again.

-Landon

April 4th

I did it. I was the reason Selena's father died today. No one knows of this but I do. I was threatened. I had to. And now I regret. Selena is in hysterical tears, I wish I can say. But I am not brave lion, only a secretive raven.

Once she finds out one day, I will probably lose the rest of my sanity and go mad. I cannot lose Selena. Not ever. She's my cousin and more than that. She helped me cope with the lost of Bianca. I cannot let her find out.

-Landon


End file.
